Unless otherwise indicated herein, the description in this section is not prior art to the claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
When a user uses an image forming apparatus in an organization such as an office with a plurality of image forming apparatuses, the user uses the image forming apparatus nearest to the user's desk or the image forming apparatus of the department to which the user belongs. Accordingly, when the position of the desk is changed or the user is moved because of change of the belonging department, the image forming apparatus that the user uses is also changed.
In some image forming apparatus, a document box can be generated for each user. The user can save a document file or similar file obtained by image reading in the document box of the user.
Accordingly, when the image forming apparatus that the user uses is changed due to movement of the user, there is the need to simply move the document box of the user.
Regarding the movement of the document file, there is a technique that moves the file in a first folder to a second folder, which is preliminarily set, using administrative rights when a file is, for example, added or updated in the first folder on a file sharing service.